The Enlightenment of Severus Snape
by Katie Reishus
Summary: One night while walking to Snape's office for detention Harry walks in on Snape on the floor in pain. Finding out that it's the dark mark Harry decides to take action and help him out. While doing that he learns about Snape more then ever.
1. Chapter one

Harry at this point did not want detention with Severus Snape. There was plenty of other things he could do in that time. Rather then having to spend two hours in detention with the most hated teacher in Hogwarts. Although he is starting to have mixed feelings about his Professor Harry made it to the door of Snape's office and was about to knock on it when he heard something rather unpleasant behind the closed door. "AWW!" Harry quickly opened the door to see what was happening inside. Snape is lying on the floor his head on the tile crying out in pain. Harry quickly rushed over to his professor and knelt down next to him. "What happened!"

Severus jumped at hearing Harry's voice, "Why are you here?" He said clutching his fists to keep from letting out his pain in front of Harry.

"I have detention with you or did you forget?"

"AWW!" Severus couldn't keep the pain in anymore and forced him to let it out.

Harry put a hand on Severus's back for comfort. His Professor was startled at the touch but accepted it. "What's wrong Professor! Why are you in pain?" Severus lifted his head up from the tile and wiped his face looking at Harry.

"That is none of your concerns now is it Potter?"

"Of course its my concern! I see you on the floor in pain!" Harry realized that he had his hand still on Snape and quickly let go. "Therefore its my concern sir," he said plainly.

"GET OUT!" Severus yelled at Harry. Snape was standing now . Harry was still kneeling on floor when his Professor yelled at him. Startled at Snape's temper he got to his feet and did what Snape wished. He left.

Walking out of the dungeon to the main hall Harry was in deep thought about what just happened 'How dare he! How dare he told me to leave when all I wanted to do was help him back there.' Harry sighed at this and decided to have a little chat with the Headmaster Professor Dumbledore.

"Harry what a pleasant surprise," Dumbledore says as Harry went over to him. "Have a seat dear boy." Harry sat "Cookies?" Dumbledore asked handing him a plate of cookies.

Harry took the plate "Thank you sir," he said with a smile.

"Is there something wrong Harry?" Dumbledore always knew when something was troubling Harry.

"Yes sir," Harry's face saddening.

"What Troubles you my boy?"

"Severus. Why does he hate me so much?"

"Severus doesn't hate you at all he hated your father."

"So if he doesn't hate me then why is he always so harsh towards me?" Harry was confused at this.

"Severus had a rough life Harry. I can't blame him for what he is now or what side he had chosen," Dumbledore's expression grew sad at telling this,

"Is there a reason why your asking me this Harry?"

"I found him on the floor in pain in his office tonight. I tried to help but he didn't let me." Dumbledore stayed silent after hearing this. "Why was he in pain in the first place?" Harry wondered out loud.

Dumbledore's face sadden even more. Clearly it shows that he feels bad for Severus. "I'm guessing its the mark Harry. Voldemort calls for him. And because of that Severus' mark responds to alert him that Voldemort needs him. If he refuses to go the mark becomes painful for him"

Now Harry was feeling sorry for Snape. Which Surprised Harry.

The room was dark with only a few torches lit. Voldemort was sitting on chair staring at something interesting. "Come forth my good boy and please me." A figure rose from the shadow Harry couldn't see his face cause it was covered under a hood. The figure moved towards Voldemort. Voldemort smiled at the figure, "I want you to massage my feet please." The figure took of Voldemort's shoes and socks and began massaging them like he ordered him to do. Harry went over to the figure to get a closer look at it.

"Harry wake up!" Harry woke up by Ron's shouting, "Wake up! So we can go down for breakfast. I'm hungry."

"Your always hungry Ron," said Harry with a smirk.

"Get up now so we can go down then!"

"Fine," Harry said sleepy, getting up.

At breakfast Harry forked around his plate while thinking about the dream. 'Why did I have that dream? And who was the figure?' Harry glanced at the staff table to look at Severus. Severus noticing glared back. Harry quickly looked away.

"Harry are you listening at all me!" Ron asked with disappointment. Hermione looked concerned at Harry. He's been looking at the staff table alot this morning during breakfast and she saw Harry everything he looked at the staff table. She would speak about this with him later.

But before Harry could answer him a voice was next to his ear. "I need to speak with you about last night?" Harry realizing it was Professor Snape's voice nodded at him.

Ron looked shocked at this. "That's odd that he wants to speak to you what did you do to piss him off so much that he wants to speak to about it?" Harry shrugged at this and left with Snape.

Harry followed Snape to the hall. "Potter what happened last night I want you to keep it to yourself you understand? Or should I make you understand?" Snape was quite serious about this.

"Yes sir I understand." Snape sat down on one of the steps on the stairs. Putting his face in his hands, "I'm so tired of all this." Harry went over to sit next to him.

"Are you talking about Voldemort sir?"

Severus nodded in responds. Harry put a hand on Severus back, "It must be tiring for you. You have to serve him when you clearly don't want to." Snape nodded in his hands. 'Why do I even care about this guy after all the things he done to me?' Harry thought.

Snape looked up at him, "Since there was no detention last night I decided that you will have the detention tonight instead do I make myself clear."

"Yes sir." Harry's hand went up to touch Severus face. Severus shocked. Stood up quickly. "What are you doing Potter!"

"I kind of like you Professor. I'm sorry if it was uncomfortable for me touch you." Severus sat back down a little shocked at this. Harry got up to leave. Snape stopped him, grapping his arm, "Stay." Harry could see that Snape was almost pleading him to stay which surprised Harry so he obeyed and stayed. "Do you want to talk out it here or in your office?" Harry asked since the office will be a more suitable place to talk.

"Office."

On the way to Snape's office Harry decided to ask something that he's been wondering for awhile about. "Did you know my mother Lily?" Snape stopped in his tracks to face Harry properly,

"Yes. Why?"

"I'm just curious about that Professor?"

"Do you have fun making people suffer Potter?"

Harry shocked at hearing this replies,

"No of course not!" And then he asked something that he wished that he could take back, "Do you enjoy it?" Severus was silent after that and went quiet and stayed quiet until they reached his office. Severus opened the door and held it for Harry to enter. Harry surprised at this went inside. He turned around and looked at his professor, "I'm sorry sir about what I said."

"Just forget it Potter," Severus said going over to his desk and sitting down, "But you do suck at humor you know?" He spat out.

"Professor?" Harry asks him while sitting next to him.

"What now Potter?"

"What caused that pain lastnight? Was it the Mark?"

Severus nodded. Rubbing his temple.

"It's a good thing that its Sunday right Professor?." Severus started rubbing his arm were the mark is. Harry rose from his seat and placed a hand on the side of Severus' shoulder, "Its hurting isn't it?"

"No just wishing it wasn't there."

"I see." Severus was looking at his desk like there was something interesting about it.

"Professor?"

"What Potter?"

"When was it the last time somebody actually touched you?" Harry's hand went up to touch Severus chin.

Severus was startled at this but he realized that it actually felt kind of nice. Being touched. "I-don't remember the last-?" He couldn't say the last words for they hurt to much to speak.

"It's ok sir," Harry felt bad for Severus right then. He gently stroked Severus's face with one hand the other hand stroked his back. "I just wish you weren't so alone Professor." Severus felt tears coming out of his eyes. He didn't know what he should do with them? If he should hold them back or let them go? And will Harry laugh at him if he did? "Doesn't it feel nice professor? To be touched like this ones in awhile?" Severus nodded and looked away. Those last words send Severus' tears running down his cheeks. Harry lifted Severus' face to look at him. He smiled sadly when he saw Severus' tears. Severus ashamed at showing emotions quickly hid his face in his hands. "Its ok professor to show emotions. You been through a lot, seen a lot. You deserve to cry" Harry hugged him. One hand stroking his hair the other stroking his back. Snape wanted to push Harry away. To run away to his private rooms and cry himself to sleep like he did so many times before. But there was something stopping him. Lily. She was always there for him and now Harry the son of Lily was right there holding him and being there for him as she had so many times. Severus defeated at this. Couldn't hold his emotions any longer and laid his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry could feel Severus shaking. "I don't get it? Why did you decide to join the dark side?"

Harry could barely hear his teacher when he spoke, "I-I-was bullied by your-father and his- bloo-dy friends that made me want to join the dark side-to"

"Professor? Prehaps you should finish your story later?" Severus Snape stayed quiet after that but Harry could feel him shaking and sniffling. "It's going to be ok Professor," Harry says while rubbing Severus' back.

"Why?" Severus says in a low tone looking up while rubbing his face.

"Why what Professor?"

"Why do you care for me like this? After everything I-"

"You done to me Professor?" Harry finished.

"Yes?" Harry placed a hand on Severus' face, "I like you Professor that's why?"

"After everything I did and done to you?"

Harry's face was so close to Severus' that he could kiss him. And he so badly wanted too, "Look sir? I don't know why I started liking you or how I started thinking that I liked you. It just happened." Harry wanted to kiss him right then and there, "Besides," he went on "you did save my life more then ones."

"I saved your life because of your mother. She was my everything. And then she-"

"Died?" Harry finished for him.

"Yes."

Sorry they didn't kiss yet but they will in the next chapter wait and see what happens then :)


	2. Chapter 2

Severus Snape was anything but happy after Harry left. Angry was more like it. Angry that he let that idiot Potter get so close to him without hexing him. Why couldn't he just hex that idiot Potter! Is this what he become? Soft? Soft enough for this to happen? He should have been more tougher then that. It must have been his emotions clouding his judgment and he couldn't think straight. '_That must have been it_?' He hoped. Or maybe it was because when Harry was holding him and comforting him he thought of Lily and when Harry came closer all he could see is his eyes Lily's eyes. Things would change between him and Harry but not in a good way. He was sure of (that) tomorrow in class it will be hell for Harry. That way Harry will think twice before approaching Severus again. At least he hoped.

Harry wanted to scream on the top tower where he was at. He was that happy. Happy and relieved that he finally told Snape how he was feeling inside. But now the question is? Did Severus Snape feel the same way about him? Harry thought about this for a while. 'He didn't say yes and he didn't say no,' Harry thought that Severus would have said something about Harry liking him but no words came out of his mouth after the word Lily. His mom. In fact all Snape did was stare at him with surprise. And he didn't give an answer weather he liked Harry back. He was half expecting for Severus to hit him or yell at him to get out of his office! But nothing came. And this surprised Harry in many ways. As he looked down at the courtyard from the tower Harry wondered about something else. Is this Harry he was actually staring? Or was it Lily? He did say that she was everything to him. Harry needs to find out more about it. Tomorrow after class he will find that information out.

While Harry was walking back from the tower and down to the main hall he saw that Filch was coming his way, "Oh Potter glad I caught you. I need to deliver a message to you?" Filch says holding his cat Mrs. Norris in his arms.

"What is the message Filch?"

"Your Professor Snape forgot that he already had a detention with Seamus tonight so he wants to reschedule another time."

Harry was confused with Severus not coming to tell him himself. "Why didn't he come tell me himself?"

Filch didn't have time to stand around talking to Harry he had work to do, "Look Potter Snape just told me to tell you that. He didn't tell me why he didn't come to you with this news himself. So now you know and I'm going to leave to do work now," Filch said and walked away to nail back in a painting that dropped somewhere in the hall. Harry wonders why Severus Snape didn't tell him the message himself. 'Probably he was too busy with potions that he didn't have time to tell him himself?' Harry thought.

Harry's dream

The black hooded figure was bowing down at his master's feet while lord Voltermort laughed at something in the corner. Harry went closer to the something in the corner. It was a child. She was trembling with fear as Voltermort looked at him with a grin. He loved it when a child looks at him with fear in his or her eyes. Looking at the figure in black he ordered him to do something so horrible that Harry couldn't watch this any longer. "I order you to kill that girl." Even though Harry couldn't see his face but he could see the hooded head rise up to meet the lord's gaze and then at the girl and staring at the ground. Voltermort rose up in anger, "Did you not hear me? I want you to kill that girl." Harry was curious on how this was turning out. The figure rose up quietly and starts walking over to the little girl. Harry was wondering if he is going to do it or not? But if he doesn't then he would have to deal with Voltermort's punishments and they would probably be very unpleasant. Harry hears voices from somewhere else. "Guess what I saw tonight!" Somebody said out loud.

Harry woke

"Really are you serious!?"

"Yeah I saw him in the hall."

"Wow something must have really pissed him off to do that?"

Harry sat up and looked at Seamus and Ron talking, "Who?" Harry asked them.

Seamus was the one giving the news, "Our Professor Snape went crazy tonight."

"How do you know that?" Harry wondered, "Did you see him do something unusual?"

"Yes throwing things on the ground I think is unusual for Severus?" Ron said with surprise.

Harry was shocked, "What? What do you mean by throwing things on the ground?"

"Well," Seamus began, "I was done having detention with Snape in his office and left. But while I was outside his office I heard him throwing a fit and then I heard glass fall onto the floor."

"Wow," Ron says, "I never seen Snape act like that. "Even though he has quite a temper I never actually seen him throw one."

Harry got out of bed and went over to his suitcase box and got out his invisible cloak,

"I'm going to get some fresh air for alittle bit."

"But Harry," Ron says, "it's the middle of the night?"

"I had a bad dream and would like to sort it out by walking about in the castle."

"Do you want me to come with you Harry," Ron asks.

"Not tonight Ron. I would like to be by myself."

"Well OK Harry. Feel better mate."

"Thanks Ron."

Harry felt bad about lying to his bestfriend but he wants to know if Snape was alright. And there was some truth in what he was doing to sort out alittle bit of his. Like who was that black hooded figure again? And did this figure did what Voltermort wished? To kill that girl? Harry was woken up before he could find out. And this was bugging him. And now bigger thought is. Is Seamus right about what he heard? Severus Snape the one with the temper but keeps the temper almost hidden with just a few words coming out of his mouth would tonight have objects crashing to the ground and him throwing a big temper? Harry needs to find out if something did cause Snape's big temper then what cost it? Was him? Harry James Potter? The son of James Potter from yesterday's meet up with Snape in his office? Harry wants to find out about this tonight. And if he has to wake up Severus Snape in middle of the night then so be it.

Harry was in the entrance of the dungeon and put his cloak on so that no one not even paintings would know that he was there. He started walking inside the dungeon when he realized something, 'Shoot I don't know where Snape sleeps?' Harry forgot that he didn't know where Snape was staying in until now. 'Now what?' Harry would just have to look at every room until he found his. But then he could just ask a painting but that would give away. But then maybe he could make a deal with one of the paintings? Harry went to one of the paintings across where he walked and took a look at one of the paintings and saw that both of three paintings on the wall were asleep. He took cloak and wrapped it around his shoulder so that only his head was sticking out and shook one of the paintings where a chubby man with a long beard was snoring up a storm. The man in the painting woke while Harry was shaking him "What could it possibility be so important that you have to wake me up?"

"Shhh," Harry whispers, "Turn your voice down I just need to ask you something? And then you can go back to sleep afterwards."

"A question? For what?" The painting wanted to know, "wait a minute. What are you doing out of?"

"Look if you help me I will make a deal with you what ever it is?"

The painting thought about this for a moment, "What's the question?"

"Do you know where professor Snape's private chamber's are?"

"Yes I do."

Harry's face lighten up.

"But I'm not going to tell you."

Harry's face turned into disappointment.

"Unless?" the painting said.

"Unless what sir?"

"Make a deal with me like you said and I will tell you where he lies?"

Harry's face lightens alittle, "What is it that you me to do?"

"Take me to the fat lady painting tomorrow night. You want to see Snape tonight that's the deal."

Harry was trying not to laugh, "OK fine then I will take you to the fat lady now tell me where is?"

"What happen to the word please?"

Harry was getting impatient with him, "Please can you tell me where Professor Snape's chamber is?"

"Yes and its actually a hard place to find if you haven't asked me. So his chamber is behind his office."

"Behind his office? I didn't see a door there?"

"That is because the door is hidden behind a book shelf."

Harry was pretty curious about this, "Behind a book shelf in his office? Interesting."

"Yes quite anyways he a cast charm so that only he can open it. And the cast charm is the name Lily."

"Lily? My mother?" Harry was surprised at this.

"Yes Potter your mother and him where very close. He was very heart broken when she died."

"How do you know all this?"

"I'm a painting from early hundreds Potter, and those days I was still up high in a tower. Your mother and Snape used to be up there a lot talking."

Harry wanted to know more about his mother and Snape but he wanted to see Snape now so he said, "Well thank you for your help. And I will bring you up to the fat lady tomorrow night ok."

"Good now let me sleep Potter."

"Fine. And thank you again," Potter walked away from the painting and put is cloak over his head and started walking to Snape's office.

Snape's office was a mess. Glass every where. 'So Seamus was right about glass hitting the floor,' and a lot of glass from potion bottles, 'wonder what made him throw bottles on the ground?' Harry wondered. Then Harry saw a piece of folded paper on the ground that looked like a letter. Harry picked it up and unfolded the paper. It was indeed a letter.

Dear Lily,

I'm sorry for what I did. I can't blame you for picking James over me.

Sincerely,

Severus Snape

Harry was quiet for a moment. Taking the words in. He wondered when this was written. Harry put the paper down on Severus desk and walked over to the book shelves. He first looked around the office. Snape's studio was in a big room with two black desks and one black sofa. Across from the sofa was a black coffee table. Harry was surprised that there was nothing in this office that's green. He looked at the book shelves which were only on one side lined up on the wall. "Lily," he said. Right as he said that he heard the second book shelf starting to push inwards. Inwards enough to let Harry threw and when he entered behind the book shelf he couldn't see anything because of how dark it in this place. And he couldn't tell where the door is it was that dark. Harry got out his wand and charmed a spell for light. A blue light came on, on his wand. Now he could see no door but a living room. All the furniture were purple. Purple sofa, purple living room chairs and then a round glass table in the middle of the living room with black around it. 'This must be Snape's living room?' he looked around next to the living room was a small kitchen with a tea kettle on the stove and a coffee maker next to the stove. Next to the kitchen he saw a black door and walked over to it. He opened it. Walking into the room he saw a bed and a sofa and another door way across from the bed. He heard something from the bed. Walking over Harry pointed the wand on the bed. He saw some movement from the bed and then, "What the? Who is it?"

"It's me Harry sir."

The figure sat up quickly and got his stick out and pointed at something and said a light spell and a light came on from above. Then he turned his head towards Harry, "Potter? what the hell are you doing in my bedroom?" and then Severus realized something else, "how did you get in?"

"A painting told me where your chamber was and the password."

'Stupid paintings,' Snape thought, "Why are you in my chamber Potter!"

Harry put his wand back into his pocket, "Well I came in here to talk to you about some things sir?"

"What could you have to talk about that can't wait till tomorrow Potter?" he spat out the word Potter like there was something bitter in his mouth.

"Well sir. Tonight you had detention with Seamus right?"

"And why is that a concern to you?"

"Well sir. Seamus was talking about it with Ron and me. And he said something else about it."

"And what ever may that be Potter? I'm losing patents here Potter!"

"He said that he was outside your office door after detention and heard glass crashing on the floor."

Severus gapped at Harry and then at the floor, "That little brat! So he heard everything!"

Harry imagined Snape having steam coming out of his ears, "Well all he said that there was glass crashing to the floor and that you had a temper. Harry moved over to his bed and sat down on the edge of the bed, "And when I went into your office tonight I saw glass all over the floor." Harry wanted to say something about the letter but didn't want to upset Snape more then he already is, "Is something the matter with you tonight?"

"I don't want to talk about it-"

Harry got up from the bed, "Alright sir then I will go then. Sorry for waking you."

"No wait Potter. You didn't let me finish. I don't want to talk about it here in my bedroom."

Harry turned around to face him, "Well then where do you want to talk about it?"

"In my office. Just give me 10 minutes to get dressed. I will meet you in my office in 15 minutes"

Harry nodded and left the bedroom and took his wand out for the blue light again. He walked over to the living room and said, "Lily." The wall began to open slowly. The book shelf came to view and Harry squeezed in to enter the office. He sat on the sofa to wait for Snape. While he waited he thought about his mom and Severus and about the letter. He looked around on the floor where glass was shattered and wondered what made him do this?

15 minutes later Harry heard the book shelf click and it began to push inwards. It was Severus Snape's turn to take control. He is a teacher and that's the way it's going to be. Even if… Potter is Lily's son. Why can't it be the way it was? Him and Harry hating each other. 'That way I can keep hating that brat Potter.' Snape moves over to one of the desks and sat down on one of the chairs. He looked at Harry then at the glass on the floor and then at his hands. "Look Potter lets get one thing straight. The only reason why I care is because of your mother else I have no intention to be kind to James bloody Potter's son."

Potter gapped at him, "I'm sorry sir. But when did you start being kind to me?"

"I have a temper Potter and I would more then anything show a brat like you what temper I have-"

"I am not a brat sir!"

"Just let me finish Potter! I couldn't stand your father and his bloody friends. And for a long time I hated you because you are his son but now I see that there is some things that you have that your mother had."

"And what was that sir?"

"Her eyes. Your eyes remind me of your mother's eyes."

"They do sir?" Harry was alittle surprised at this.

"Every time I looked into your eyes when we argued your mother kept on creeping in my mind because you have her bloody eyes."

Harry felt bad about this. Making him hurt while he looked into Snape's eyes. All the time he argued with Snape he never realized that. But now he does and it hurts him thinking of Snape feeling Lily when he looked at him in the eyes. He didn't know what the right word was right now for this situation. "Sir? How bad was my father to you?"

Snape looked at him wondering if he should tell James' son about his bullying?

"It's ok sir?" Harry says as if he knew what Snape was thinking, "just tell me."

Snape didn't know if he should trust Harry with this secret? "If I tell you this information you got to promise me that you will keep this to yourself?"

Harry was quite taken by this. Is this how far Harry and Severus come? To share each others secrets? "Yes sir I promise."

Severus took a sigh before beginning his story, "Your father was famous at Hogwarts when he attended there. Every student knew his name but what they didn't know was his bullying."

"Was it just you that he bullied?"

"Nope there were others that he bullied too. Mostly weak students who were in slytherin. But he enjoyed bullying and humiliating me the most I think? It seem that way anyway."

"Did you tell anyone about it?"

"Well I tried telling our headmaster Dumbledore but he didn't believe me."

"Why didn't Dumbledore believe you?" Harry was confused about this cause Dumbledore usually helps people when in need.

"Well Potter would you believe me when I tell you that most famous in Hogwarts who most people in Griffindore think of him kind and gentle be a bully to others like me?"

"Well yes I would. But he bullied others. They must have told Dumbledore that?"

"Most Sylderns don't tell their problems to their head master," Snape chuckled alittle by the thought of Sylderns running up to Professor Dumbledore about James bullying them, "But there is one other person I told about the bullying."

"Who was it?"

"Your mother Lily," Severus looked down at his potion making hands, "your mother was the first friend I ever made."

"She was?" Harry was surprised at this.

Snape gave a chuckle, "You seem surprised at this?"

"Well yeah. It's surprising how close you and my mom were," Harry gave a smile towards Severus, "and how you and I hated each other."

"Harry-uh I mean Potter? When I first met you in class as my student first year I thought about how you looked so much like James and not Lily and I kept thinking that you would be just like James and not Lily."

Was Harry imagining it when he heard the name Harry out of Severus' mouth or did he actually say it?

"I kept on thinking about how much you seem to be like your father. Every mistake you did it reminded of your father. And I didn't exactly hate you personally just the things that you did made me think of your father how much I hated him and then took it out on you-"

"Let finish what I have to say Potter!"

"I'm sorry sir go on?"

"But now I see that you're nothing like your father. Yes you do the mistakes he did but that was it just mistakes. Now I understand why you remind me of Lily because you have her eyes and her love. And her fame at Hogwarts and in the wizarding world"

Harry gapped at him with shock, "Did you just comment me sir?"

Severus too was shocked what he was telling Harry, "You could say that yes."

Harry smiled at this. Severus never commented him before in a nice way like this.

Looking down Severus added, "but I usually never comment people so this is a one time thing from me,"

"Yes sir," Harry grinned so bright that it started hurting his mouth but he didn't care. He got up from the couch and moved over to Snape.

Severus felt Harry's presence coming closer and looked up and nearly fell off his chair when he saw Harry's face coming closer to his, "Potter what are you doing?"

"I don't know sir but there is something about the comments that made me move closer to you," he was inches away from Severus nose, "and like I said yesterday professor."

This time Snape did fall off the chair and on to the hard cold floor, "Grrr Potter!"

Potter gave Snape a hand to help him up, "Sorry sir. I didn't think you would fall off your chair."

"What you expect Potter?" He spat, "you came way to my face so I tried to move away."

"Aww Snape I like you. And you said something that made me like you even more."

Severus looked at Harry like he had two heads, "You confuse me sometimes you know that?"

Harry wanted so bad to kiss Severus but he didn't how Snape would react, "Sir? Have you ever been kissed before?"

Severus cocked his head at Harry, "Yes by your mother."

Harry wrapped his arms around him.

"What do you think your doing Potter?" Then Severus knew exactly what Potter wanted.

"I want to kiss you so badly sir?" Harry waited patiently for Severus to give him what he wanted.

"Well, well I would never have guessed," Severus smirked.

"What is that sir?"

"That you have an interest in guys."

"Well I still like girls but I'm starting to be interested in guys as well."

"And you are interested in me instead of a person your age because why?"

"I liked you since I could remember Severus you are a sexy guy and you seem like a smart guy?"

Severus smirked at this, "Maybe you need a new pair of glasses Potter? And don't call me Severus I'm still your Professor."

Harry couldn't wait any longer and decided to go for it. He inched closer to Snape's face until there noses touched and Harry put his hands in Severus' rumored greasy hair but when touching it, it felt soft and inviting and Harry cocked his head to one side and let his lips touch Snape's. Harry was surprised how soft Severus' lips felt on his and wanted more.

Severus didn't know what to do about Harry kissing him but he decided to just go for it. After all he did have a crush on Harry since last year. So while he was being nervous at doing this he kissed Harry back. And for the first time ever his mind was not filled up with Lily while being with Harry.

Thank you so much for reading my work. And I'm so sorry it took so long to write the 2nd chapter. I was busy moving to California and I was also in Germany for 6 weeks so was busy, busy. But thank you again for reading chapter 2 and I hoped you enjoyed it.

Next chapter will be a real treat for you guys. But I'm not going to spoil anything about it Sorry but you going to have to wait for a few surprises coming up in that chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Severus was back in bed at this time. He thought about the kiss he and Harry shared just 15 minutes ago. Severus didn't think a teacher and a student should be together wouldn't be such a great idea. But when he thinks about Harry and how he became pretty caring towards Harry for Lily and now he cares about Harry for Harry. He doesn't care if they are teacher and student. And so lying in bed with his PJs back on and his warm comfy blankets on top of him he thought about the kiss some more. Harry's lips were warm and smooth against his own and the more he thought about Harry kissing him the more he became hot so he sat up to take off his pj shirt and layed back down. But then he felt something growing between his legs, 'Shit,' he thought. It was his crotch becoming hard. 'Bloody merlin!' He got out his wand from his night stand and cast a light charm and removed the blankets to reveal his arection underneath his pj pants. (He doesn't wear his under wear at night) He looked at his arection for a sec and then put his head in his hand. Now what is he going to do? He hadn't had a arection for ages now! And now with Harry in his mind he got one! He thought about running cold water on it but he doesn't want to get wet since he is already dry in his bed. And then he thought about one big solution to his problem. Masturbate. He hadn't Masturbated in years and he was turning red just thinking about it. He ever so slowly takes of his night pants and waited till they were all the way off and on the ground. Then he took the covers all the way off and looked at his manhood between his legs and smirked, 'how can one kiss do so much damage?' He shakily lifted his hand to his dick and with his pointed finger he started rubbing the very tip of it.

Severus tilted his head back as he lifted his other hand and with one of his fingers and put it next to his hole and very slowly stuck a finger in. Snape gasped at the sensation. He put his whole hand on his cock now and started slowly rubbing it. He shuddered.

He slowly put his finger in and out of his hole. While doing that his base became harder. Severus lies back on the bed while his hands did the work. While doing that he thought of Lily the things she did with him and what he did to her. But then the thoughts of Lily disappeared from his mind and instead started fantasying about Harry. About his warm hands on his body. Severus moved his finger in his ass faster and his breathing became uneven. His other hand moving up and down his really hard arection now. He imagined Harry fucking him instead of his finger. Snape added another finger inside him and he felt both pleasure and pain at the same time and it felt so good to him! He didn't know what time it was and he didn't care even though he probably be very crumpy in class. Severus switched his position while still having his fingers in his ass and he needed his other hand to move his body upward. He bend down onto his bed. His head on the sheets, his hand back on his cock, he spreaded his legs wide while fingers inside. Snape moved his hand on his arection faster giving a really loud moan that only he will ever hear he hopes. He puts a third finger inside. Every breath he took was uneven now and he closed his eyes while feeling his hand on his cock and the other hand in his hole. "Lily, oh Lily I miss so much," he whispers in the blankets, "Lily it feels so good. I'm feeling free right now oh Lily AH what did I get myself into? AH…AH"

He lost his train thought of Lily and instead went back to thinking about Harry, "Oh Potter, potter…OH Potter its your fault that I'm like this…AH It feels so good that I can't even think straight anymore!" He felt like he is going to pass out soon, "Yes! Oh yes! Please release me," he felt sweat dripping down from his forehead, "please Potter? Release my sensation…AH," And with those four words he was starting to feel like he is going to come, "Yes, Oh yes it feels so good Potter please don't stop…AH. I feel free tonight. Free of the darkness that is suppose to surround me…AH…Yes…Yes…AH! AHHHHH!" his cum spilled onto his stomach as he panted. Before going to bed he went to the bathroom to wash up. Getting a towel from the towel rack he turned on the facet and tipped the towel in the warm water and wipes of the cum on his belly area and then cleans up his dick. Starting on the base of his cock and then wipes his whole manhood. Severus then went to pee so that he doesn't need to get up again and washes his hands underneath the facet. Turning the water off Snape went back to the bedroom and got his wand from the night stand and cast a cleaning spell charm onto his bed. Then he sat on the bed and put his wand back into the night stand's drawer and this time he decided to just put on his pj pants for tonight and layed back down onto the bed and put the blankets over him and went back to a deep slumber.

Harry woke up from a very lovely dream. He dreamt about his mother. She was talking to him. She told him things about her when she was a child and how her and her sister didn't get along and Harry could already imagine that for years.

Ron jumped onto Harry's bed, "Where were you last night! Do you know how worried I was?"

"Sorry Ron I fell asleep somewhere while thinking of the dream," he lied. He didn't want to lie to his best friend but he doesn't want to tell him that he was with Severus either.

"Well at least you alright now," Ron said with relief, "so off to breakfast we should go mate?" Ron got off the bed. He was fully dressed already.

"Just give me 10 minutes to change ok?" Harry said with yawn.

"OK mate but hurry up will you." Ron disappeared down the stairs. Harry gets up and gets dressed. While dressing he thought about the kiss. And it wasn't just any kiss! It was a kiss with Snape and Harry beamed at this. It was the most romantic kiss he ever had gotten and it is a kiss he probably would never forget. But he wanted to know if this was Harry he was kissing? Or if he thought about his mother while kissing? It's kind of weird to like the same person that his mother used to like. But he didn't care because he liked Severus Snape. He liked being around him. He liked his face, his eyes. He imagined Snape looking up in the moon light and the light of the moon shining beautifully in his eyes. Harry smiled at the thought, 'I really would like to see that for real,' Harry thought, 'Maybe tonight I can see if he would walk with me into the forest,' Harry smiled at that plan. Now he has to find a way to get Snape into the forbidden forest?

Harry thought about this plan while beginning to walk down the first flight of stairs.

Nothing came to mind until he reached the last two stair cases. He smiled at this plan. 'This plan might work?' and then thinking again he added, 'for now.' What he means by that however is Harry knows that Severus is a pretty smart wizard and probably won't fall for it. But Harry James Potter will try this plan anyway. He smirked at this idea. He couldn't wait to try it out.

Harry and Ron walks into the Great Hall. Hermione was already waiting there for them. She ran up to Harry and gave him a big hug, "Morning Harry did you sleep well?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes I did sleep well last night thanks for asking," Harry responded with a grin.

With Ron; Hermione just took his hand and shook it, "Morning Ron," and with that Hermione took her seat.

"Not that I know off," Harry replies and took his seat as well across from Hermione. Ron sat next to Harry. Harry looks up at the staff table Severus Snape was talking to Filius Flitwick next to him. Harry smiles at the beautiful man. And while he was staring at the staff table Harry thought about the plan some more. 'Well the first is to get Severus Snape alone with me tonight.' Harry almost forgot about the deal he made with painting. Why the hell would a dungeon painting want to anything with a Giffindore painting! Harry totally forgot that he still staring at the staff table until Snape caught his eyes. Blushing Harry gave a small smile. He was hoping that Severus would smile back but he was very disappointed when he didn't. Harry turns around to face Hermione, "What's wrong Harry?"

"Nothing I'm just not hungry right now," Harry said smugly. And with that Harry gets up and walks out of the great hall. He should have known that Snape a servant to Voldemort wouldn't smile to the famous Harry Potter. But he wishes that Snape did. Maybe tonight if he can get him into the forest it might happen?

Severus Snape noticed Harry leaving the great hall and sighs. Harry should have known not to smile at him where everybody at the staff table can see. 'That idiot,' Severus hopes that if anyone at the staff table did see that they wouldn't ask him. Else hell would raise over them! Boy he was in a bad mood. One for not getting enough sleep. Two Harry confusing him. And a lot of confusion. First Harry for years has hated Snape starts liking him this year. Why? And two him Severus Snape. A victim to James Potter! Would begin to start liking his son a few years ago? He has no idea what brought him to like Harry. Well the first time Severus laid eyes on Harry in first year the only thing he thought of right there is Lily. Lily's eyes and then he also thought of James Potter then. while looking at Harry's face, glasses, nose and hair. Harry was planning the night in his head. It has to be a surprise smile too. Well actually Snape never smiles so smiling would be a surprise for Harry. After class he will go up to him and tell him to meet him in the forest. 'Yes sounds like a good plan there' But first he would have to get ready for school and wash himself while brushing his teeth. He wants to look nice for Severus class.

Back at the Gryffindor Corridor Harry went into the dorm room and got his tooth brush and his comb. He combed his hair already before breakfast but he decided to comb it again so that he looked nice. Between the boys room and the girls room was the main bathroom of the Gryffindor Corridor. Harry went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth first then saw a bottle of mouth wash next to one of the sinks and took two swigs of it and swished it around in his mouth to make his breath extra fresh. And then wets his hair and combs in the front of the mirror. He looks at himself. Looking at his eyes that Snape refered to his mother's eyes. He wanted to see that for himself and see what his teacher meant by that. Harry thought how cool it was to have a secret kiss with a professor and with someone who is a servant to The Dark Lord.

Harry for years was a lot of times late to Snape's class today he will surprise him by being early to class. It was 20 minutes before class started and Harry opened the door to the classroom and peeked inside. He sees Severus at his desk looking at what Harry guessed was paper's from students.

"Are you going to keep staring at me like an idiot Potter?" Severus snaps at him. He knew Harry was at the door.

"Sorry sir," Harry says alittle embarrassed for staring at him and sat at one of the desk tables in the classroom.

"Don't say sorry _Potter_ it makes you look like a fool and weak.

"This was Harry's chance. He was alone with Snape.

"Sir?"

"What is it Potter? Can't you see that I'm alittle busy at the moment?" Snape spat.

"Well I just wondering if you could come to the forest with me tonight?"

"Why?"

"Well I…" Harry was thinking about a good excuse to use, "I need to check something in the forest and need a teacher to come with me. To make sure I get back safe."

"And what is it that you need to check in the forest Potter?"Harry puts his head on the desk table, 'This is harder then I thought.'Harry heard a chair move, then footsteps walking towards him. Harry looks up, Severus was inches away from him as he was leaning against Harry's desk,

"I can tell when you lie to me to me Potter.""Is it that obvious sir?""Yes," Severus leans closer, "now tell me the real reason you want me come with you tonight in that creepy place?"

"For a date sir?"

"A date?"

"With you Professor?"

"And you shows the woods because?"

"There is this hill there I..."

"Fine Potter I will go. Just promise me this though?"

"What sir?""Don't smile at me at the staff table anymore.

"Harry chuckles at this,

"Got it sir."

"Good. I will meet you there tonight at 12:00 am.""Got it sir," Harry says with a smile The bell rang for class to start. Severus quickly moves back to his desk. Harry smiles while seeing Snape walk fast and seeing his rope bellowing behind him.

Students quickly filed in and took their seat. Ron sat next to Harry and Hermione sat behind them. During the whole class Harry thought about midnight. One time Severus noticed Harry smiling while looking at nothing. Severus walks over to Harry's desk and slams his hand on the the desk to wake Harry up from whatever he is thinking. "Focus _Potter._" Harry surprised and stirred from Severus slamming said,

"Sorry sir," and when Severus turned around to go back to the teacher's desk Harry smirks at him.

Harry sat on the sofa in the corridor looking at the clock next to the fireplace. It was 8 o'clock and Harry was thinking about midnight. About just being him and Severus in the woods. The naughty thoughts came to him. He didn't mean to think that it just happened. He knew Snape wasn't ready for that yet. And also Harry thinks of Severus as a virgin. He wants to ask him about that. If that is true then he would have to take it really slow with him. And also Harry can't have anyone finding out about this Not even Ron and he might tell Hermione though. When it is the right time to tell her.

A an half an hour before midnight Harry got his invisibility cloak out and put it around him. He looked around the dorm room to check if everyone was asleep then when he saw that everyone was he slipt out. But Harry had missed one. Ron. And Ron was very awake and watched as Harry put on the cloak and sneaking out. He's been watching Harry for awhile now. But I mean not tonight till now. No. He watched Harry ate and focused on his mouth last week and again this afternoon. Ron didn't know why he was thinking these things while looking at Harry's mouth and also when he ate an apple. Ron blushes thinking this. He is not gay! Is he?

Harry walks out of the castle. Looking around to make sure its safe for him. I mean who knows. Malfoy might catch him like he did the last time at Hagrid's. When it seemed safe he starts walking towards the forest. He was looking forward to this. The forest was still 15 minutes away. While walking he thought about holding Severus hand. Would he let him? Harry was not sure about this. I mean its just holding hands but Severus might think that it is weird. 'Wonder if my mom got to hold his hand?' He looks at the night sky. His eyes shining in the moonlight. Harry starts humming alittle. Normally he doesn't hum but he couldn't help it this time. His mood felt great. He hasn't felt this well for a long, long time.

Severus looks at the time he knew it was time to go. Harry would get mad if he didn't. Wait why does he care! He doesnt know if he should keep this affair in the first place? 'Wait? Affair?' has it really come to this. Suddenly he felt a bit of pain emerging from his arm. 'Oh no' he thought. Voldemort wanted him. 'I'm sorry Harry but I'm a servent to Voldemort and he is calling for me' more pain shot out of his arm. The professor grits his teeth. 'I'm sorry,' and with that he walks over to the fire place and took out some flu powder and said "The meeting place,' and with that he was gone.

Harry looks at his watch 12:08. He thought that Severus was running late, 'Yeah that's probably it?' Harry sat next to a tree inside the forest to wait for him. He didn't care right now about what horrible creatures lurk in the forest. Then more minutes passes. Harry was getting worried and impatient. He took a breath, 'Maybe he tripped or something and is taking awhile to come?' Harry smirk at this. I mean he would feel bad about Severus tripping but he thought about ways to make it feel better. Or better yet a shoulder rub. For the stress and tension his professor goes threw these days. He felt bad that Snape has to work for Voldemort. 'Why did he want to do that in the first place?' that's right. Severus didn't finish telling him why.

20 minutes passed. Harry's eyes were buried with disappointment now. 'Where the heck is he?' he couldn't of forgotten. Could he? Harry will wait for 15 more minutes and if he is still not here Harry would call it a night. A moody, lonely night. And tomorrow he would go right up to that, that 'forgetter.' or worse. He didn't want to come after he told him he would.15 minutes has passed now and Harry got up, lonely and now mad and upset and more disappointed he walks slowly back to the castle.

Aww Harry needs a hug :/ I feel bad for him. But it will get better with him and Severus. They will work it out :) I promise. Stay tuned for chapter 4. I stayed up till 3:38 am to finish this ^_^

Sorry about the font I was trying but it didn't work well with the font. But anyways I'm so sorry that it took me so long to post the next chapter I was really busy and didn't have time much to write but I took a break from facebook to finish the third chapter I hope you enjoyed


End file.
